


April 17, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Maybe someday,'' Amos muttered as he frowned and wondered if he was going to be safe from villains as Gentleman Ghost attacked him in Metropolis.





	April 17, 2002

I never created DC.

''Maybe someday,'' Amos muttered as he frowned and wondered if he was going to be safe from villains as Gentleman Ghost attacked him in Metropolis for attempting to prevent him from robbing a jewelry shop.

THE END


End file.
